


An offer you couldn't refuse

by bobadeluxe



Series: The Business of Pleasure [4]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Feelings Realization, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Panic Attacks, Past Violence, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobadeluxe/pseuds/bobadeluxe
Summary: Midas is starting to suspect that Brutus might have moved in with him.
Relationships: Brutus/Midas (Fortnite)
Series: The Business of Pleasure [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734541
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58





	An offer you couldn't refuse

Midas is starting to suspect that Brutus might have moved in with him. 

He's staying on The Yacht more often than not, and Midas has not only gotten used to his presence – He now comes to expect it. At first, it is merely for convenience's sake. A rare occasion that happens once every few weeks or so. Then one morning he wakes up, and stretches his arm beside him to find… Nothing. The bed sheet wrinkles beneath his roaming fingers, offering warmth from the empty Brutus-shape spot where the smell of his aftershave still lingers. It ruins his entire day. He gets so angry that poor Meowscles avoids him for the rest of the day, and henchmen fall prey to his wrath. He's upset because it's unreasonable to be upset. He's upset because he did this to himself. He draws a line between them, yet he despises when Brutus actually follows it. It messes with his head  _ bad _ .

So he orders Brutus, "From now on, We will rendezvous on my yacht. You will spend the night there unless I state otherwise, understand?"

Brutus complies, "Yes, sir."

The next morning Midas wakes up, and stretches an arm out beside him to find Brutus' broad chest. He rests his hand there for a minute, feeling it rises and falls with his deep breathing. His fingers caressing his warm skin along with the steady beats of his heart. Confident that his bodyguard is still asleep, Midas rolls over on his side and snuggles up against him. One arm draping across his large torso, and his head pressing against his bare chest. He usually could stay like this for.. five minutes, maybe ten minutes on good days, before Brutus wakes up. He would like to be held in turn, but it isn't bad like this either. He doesn't have to be vulnerable this way.

They've been having sex on a regular basis, so this shouldn't different but.. It is. The context matters. Initiating contact with Brutus in a sexual manner is fine by him, because it's just sex. This is intimacy. Asking for a fuck is easier than a hug. The first is normal, a natural urge that many people experience and must be sated for a healthy sex life. The latter suggests a.. weakness, a flaw, lack of something that could only be fulfilled with affection and warmth. Ugh. Midas' dignity could not handle being  _ needy _ . He'd rather eat glass.

Brutus cooks for Midas in the morning, and he feeds Meowscles too. They work out together when Brutus is aboard. Finally someone who could play with his cat. Ever since he got so big, Midas couldn't play like him the way used to. Meowscles likes his pets and scratched just fine, but he needs the exercise too. With Brutus they could play as rough as Meowcles like. Chasing lasers and fake rats until he's all tuckered out.

When Brutus is away, Meowscles would whine at his feet for hours. It takes a long time for him to calm down.

"Shh, it's okay," Midas shushes him. "He will be back after his mission. Do you miss him?"

Meowscles meows in affirmation.

"Yeah.." Midas pets him on the head. "I miss him too."

So instead of coming over every now and then, he asks Brutus to come over everyday after work. For the cat.

Brutus agrees. Ever the agreeable agent.

After a week or so, Brutus asks him for permission to keep some of his clothes on the yacht.

"May I? It'd make going back and forth between here and The Grotto much easier for me."

Makes sense. That way he could get ready here, instead of having to change back at his station. No more walk of shame for Brutus. (Well, more like a boat ride of shame. Brutus grins at the mental image.)

"You can keep whatever you need here, Agent. There's plenty of room."

Except there isn't. As large and luxurious his room is, it wasn't designed with more than one person in mind. He has the one closet, the one bathroom, Brutus didn't even have a pillow he could sleep on for days at first. (He has one now.) it means they have to share their storage space. Amongst Midas' designer clothes now resides Brutus' ready made suits, neatly arranged in their bags. He spots three pairs of identical sunglasses, a variety of gloves, monotone ties, and a watch. He keeps his socks and underwear away from Midas' but the lack of brands make them stand out. What does he spend his salary on if not upgrading his closet? Maybe Midas should get him something.

Interestingly, he notices some casual clothes too. Shirts of bands he never heard of before and some jackets.

Huh.

Midas thought he would only need work clothes, but he supposes Brutus should have something comfortable to wear while he's here as well. Midas' bathrobe doesn't quite fit him anyway.

There is a stark contrast between what they use, the price range, the amount of products, and of course their preferences. Brutus shaves with a multi-purpose electric razor, while Midas prefers the more sophisticated straight razor. Brutus also uses his own shampoo because, apparently, Midas' expensive hair care products aren't good enough for his bald head. Midas chuckles at the thought, and at the traces of Brutus that now scatter across his yacht. His obscure movies, his dog-eared historical fiction book,his saw and hammer appearing in the most unexpected places like a game of hide and seek. He picks the hammer up to examine it with a smile.  _ Got you. _

Midas is a man who has never been satisfied. He always wants more, to  _ be _ more, his determination knows no bounds. Contentment is a new concept to him, but he thinks he likes it.

He's happy.

That's when it hits him. A lightning-quick realization that strikes so sudden he almost drops the damn hammer on his foot. Brutus  _ lives _ here. He doesn't even like it here but he  _ lives _ here nonetheless, because Midas asks him to. Why would he… oh no.

Midas goes outside to have a meltdown on his deck. He leans down, gripping the rail tight to steady himself until his knuckles are white. The ocean waves below look more like a whirlpool to his dizzying vision. The sun is setting soon, but the weather is still hot and humid enough to make Midas' shirt stick to his back. He feels sick. Whether it's sick in the head or the stomach, he isn't quite sure. The solution is either to throw up over the deck or throw himself off of it. Well..

It wouldn't work, anyway. When he is in danger, his body turns to gold in self-defense and then he would be hydrophobic. As long as he's near the surface enough, he would repel water and float, owing to his light weight and his relatively small frame. He can't drown.

Someone already tried.

Midas shivers. Phantom pain flashes in his blind eye at the memory. It will be worth it. When he gets everything he wants, it will have all been worth it.

Deep in thoughts— lost in the past — Midas doesn't notice when Brutus walks up to him from behind. Strong arms wrap around his waist, holding him close against his larger body. Midas yelps and tenses up in an instant. His self-defense mechanism activates. A golden trail makes its way from his fingertips up to his elbows, consuming him at an alarming speed until Brutus whispers into his ear.

"It's just me, it's just me.." he kisses the words down to the soft spot above his collar. "Breathe."

Midas is hyperventilating. He couldn't stop himself from shaking, yet he relishes Brutus' embrace. His body is confused whether or not it's safe because he  _ is _ , technically, but the fact that Brutus' deep voice and loving kisses comfort him is dangerous. It feels like forever until he could regain control over his beating. His power finally stops and turns him back to normal. Brutus holds him steady throughout the process, whispering soothing reassurances and kissing him. When he lets go of the railing, and instead leans back into Brutus so he could support his weight — there is a golden handprint staining the metal.

"Did I scare you?" Brutus asks. His hands crawl under Midas' shirt, and his mouth is sucking love marks into the side of his tender neck. "Apologies."

"No, no, it's.. I'm fine." Midas squirms. It feels so good he couldn't stay still. He is flushed all over.

"Bad day?"

"Something like that." Brutus' fingers brush against his nipples, causing a surprised moan out of Midas. "Wait, no, stop."

Brutus stops, his hands move down to his waist instead. Midas shuffles in place, trying to get comfortable though it might just be an impossible task. He couldn't imagine himself getting used to being held like this.

"Have you always been this sensitive?" Brutus asks, sounding concerned.

"You never held me like this, so.." Midas trails off from his half-hearted protest.

"I didn't think you'd like it," Brutus admits. "I tried to spoon you in bed once but you turned into gold and kicked me."

"I did?" Midas blinks. "Wait, you tried to spoon me in my sleep?"

"Emphasis on trying. I hope it's okay."

"It's fine, Agent. I'm just surprised." Midas would be a hypocrite if he takes issues with that. He has been hugging Brutus for a month.

Brutus hesitates. His lips hover over his skin, his hands freeze in place. "Do you like it, then?"

Midas answers with a question instead. "Do I not look like I enjoy being held?"

"You are very tense, sir," Brutus says.

He is, isn't he? He just couldn't relax. He doesn't know what to do. This is new. It feels good, but..

"People don't..touch me," Midas admits in a voice so quiet he barely hears himself. 

"Because of your power?"

"Yes." 

To demonstrate, he spreads his fingers and let them all slowly turn to god. Golden swirls surround his hand, circling around his wrists.

They aren't all malicious, not all of them at least. Most agents have powers and the rest don't discriminate against those who do. It's only a matter of safety, and taking the basic precautions. Midas is in control of his power, but not always. There have been many accidents in the past. Still, he doesn't miss the way his agents deliberately put their hands around their backs when he's around. How TNTina yanks Skye back by her collar when she tries to greet him with a hug.

Brutus stares at his golden hands until Midas makes them fade away. It's not until then that he speaks up.

"You look like a dream."

He is stating a fact, not flattering him. A mere observation whisper in a casual tone. That makes it worse. Midas feels butterflies in his stomach,  _ giddy _ because he is used to  _ useful _ ,  _ strong _ ,  _ terrifying _ , but never  _ beautiful _ .

"May I propose to you an offer?"

"You may, Agent," Midas allows it. He's in a good mood.

"You have said to me that sex, for you, is an outlet." Midas cringes. He did say that, didn't he. "Though non-sexual physical touch, like this, could relieve stress as well."

"Are you offering then?"

"If you will have me." Brutus holds him tight and kisses him on his forehead. His stomach is doing that weird thing again. Brutus is hugging him and he's going to be sick —

Oh my god, Midas thinks he likes him.

**Author's Note:**

> We are finally getting somewhere gamers, YAY!!!!!!  
> now lets see if midas will be able to act on his now-realized feelings. Probably not.


End file.
